


Unexpected Gifts

by aceoftwos



Series: locard's exchange principle [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/aceoftwos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intruder makes her way into Kudo Mansion. Shinichi neglects to pick up a gift for his favorite thief. Kid spots a devilish plant. The three plots coincide with results that were unexpected by all except one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> when i reread this now, i kinda think it's awful. but, such is life.

She rummaged through her bag with growing panic. What had started out as a soft string of curses had escalated in volume until she belatedly remembered that it was the middle of the night and people were most definitely asleep. Clamping her jaw shut, she looked around the room, noting what she had done that afternoon before leaving. A sudden flash of genius struck her. “I must have left it at Shinichi’s house,” she decided, grabbing her coat and the spare set of keys he had given her years ago. After a few minutes of light jogging she arrived at the house and slipped in the gate.  
  
The door swung open easily as she touched the handle and she paused. Shinichi almost never left the door unlocked at night.That meant he was probably still awake. She grinned and walked inside, being careful not to trip over anything that the detective might have left lying around. A quick glance down the hall showed light coming from beneath the library doorway. She slowly and quietly made her way to the partially open door, wanting to surprise him. And possibly scold him for staying up late reading when he should be in bed, asleep.  
  
She stopped suddenly, not daring to breathe. There were voices coming from inside the room. One of them she knew with certainty was Shinichi but the other one… She knew it, it was ridiculously familiar, but she couldn’t quite place it. Determined now to figure out who it was, she pushed the door open a bit wider and peeked inside. Shinichi was sitting in one of his father’s favorite over-stuffed leather chairs, his back to her. The other occupant of the room, however, was looking directly as her. She froze.  
  
Kaitou Kid. Shinichi was chatting animatedly about Holmes with Kaitou  _freaking_  Kid and the thief could see her. Kid smiled in a way that made her almost certain that he was going to give her away to the oblivious detective. Then he nodded politely in her direction and turned his attention back to his companion.   
  
She breathed a sigh of relief and continued watching with renewed interest now that she was apparently in no danger of discovery. The two seemed to be on quite good terms really, given that they were on opposite sides of the law. Kid, for all she could see, seemed to be genuinely listening to Shinichi’s ramblings about detectives and murders. A smiled crossed her face as she watched her childhood friend make vague arm gestures, his voice rising with every sentence. She smothered a sudden urge to giggle. He always got like this when he talked about his idol. Like a little kid with a favorite toy.  
  
A sudden sharp sound drew her out of her reminiscing and she recognized the sound as the snapping of Kid’s gloved fingers. She looked around for what had changed and frowned, not noticing anything, which was odd considering that the thief’s modifications were usually loud, mortifying and lasting.  
  
She heard Shinichi warily ask if ‘it’ was going to explode. Kid protested the doubt in the detective’s voice and claimed that it was a ‘real, honest to goodness Christmas present’ also threatening to dye Shinichi’s hair pink if he refused to open it. She bit back another round of laughter and waited for her friend’s reaction. Shinichi read the card, addressed to ‘my favorite critic’ aloud in a fond voice before attempting to open the gift. From the frustrated sounds, he was having a rather hard time of it. Kid rolled his eyes and motioned at the detective in the universally understood gesture for ‘hand it over’. A green wrapped present passed into the thief’s hands, though not without a certain amount of grumbling.  
  
She smiled as Kid easily unwrapped the gift and handed back a slim cardboard box to the disgruntled recipient. A few seconds later there was a soft exclamation of surprise and obvious delight. She wondered what the thief had gotten him. Shinichi solved that dilemma by commenting that he ‘hadn’t read this one yet’ to which Kid replied in an injured tone, asking if the detective really though he was mundane enough to buy a book that he’d read before. Shinichi, after a quick shake of his head looked downwards in a way that she knew all too well meant that he was feeling guilty about something.  
  
The next part of the conversation was too quiet for her to hear. She crept forwards cautiously into the room just in time to hear Kid exclaim that ‘it’ could easily be rectified. She looked on, mystified as Shinichi got up moved closer to the thief who was gesturing at a spot on the floor. Kid locked eyes with her for a moment and slowly, very deliberately, he winked. She stared in honest confusion, watching as Kid leaned closer to the detective, their foreheads now nearly touching. Shinichi stammered something that was unintelligible from her current position in the room and Kid muttered something back, equally as unintelligible.  
  
Shinichi suddenly looked up and paled. She followed his gaze to a stick of mistletoe on the ceiling. The one that had caused so much trouble at the party… She swallowed and looked back at the thief who now sported a razor sharp smirk. Shinichi opened his mouth to speak, but soon found it to be otherwise occupied. She stayed there for a second, staring in disbelief as her best friend was kissed by the infamous Phantom thief. Before she had time to think better of it, she stepped out of the room and closed the door, leaning heavily against it.  
  
She heard the muffled protests of Shinichi and listened as they were cut off by Kid telling matter of factly him to shut up. Footsteps echoed unnoticed through the house as Ran took her leave, humming gently and musing about what Sonoko’s reaction to this newest development would be. Not that she was planning to tell her. That really would be too mean.   
  
She was halfway home before she realized that she never found her cell phone. “Oh well,” she muttered, absentmindedly kicking aside a piece of stray gravel. “I can always get it tomorrow.” That would give her the opportunity to ask her friend about his late night visitor. Opening the front door of the apartment revealed it to be pitch black. A brief check into her father’s room assured the teen that he hadn’t waited up for her. She threw her coat haphazardly on her desk and dropped onto her bed…. just in time to hear a faint buzzing emanating from somewhere on the desk.  
  
A quick search of her coat turned up the ‘missing’ cell phone. She sighed exasperatedly at the unnecessary trip to Shinichi’s house and flipped open the phone. The screen lit up, alerting her to a new message from an unknown number. Curiously she hit the 'view message' button. " _Merry Christmas,_ " the mysterious text read, " _and thanks for playing along._ " A shocked gasp forced its way past her lips. She scrolled further down. " _Oh, and don't worry about your friend, I'll make sure he has absolutely no reason to protest._ " The thought of what he could do to 'make sure he had no reason to protest' sent the blood rushing to her cheeks.

  
"Well," she muttered, "at least I know he won't complain...”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ran forgets her phone at shinichi's house a lot. it feels like home so she'll just set it down w/o realizing it and later go wtf where is it. 
> 
> 2\. later shinichi introduces her to kaito and he winks at her bc she knows and he knows that she knows and she pulls him aside after and they talk and become friends and gang up on shinichi bc he's just such an easy target. 
> 
> 3\. ran is merciless about asking shinichi for details later and he's like wtf how do you even know about that. she smiles at him and goes "i have my ways" bc she doesn't want to give the game away yet.


End file.
